


Banana Split

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Yixing is away on a business trip, Sehun has a surprise for him.





	Banana Split

There had been something inside Yixing that had been itching all day. It was an itch he couldn’t quite scratch, a thirst he ached to quench but didn’t have the chance. He’d been on the business trip for almost a week, an impromptu proposal from his boss when Zitao - the original attendee - had suddenly fallen ill with a nasty flu. And Yixing couldn’t say no to the opportunity to close a deal with the New York office.

As he stepped off the elevator toward his room, he saw a package left on the doorstep. He stooped, and picked it up, cradling it under his arm as he pulled out the card key to swipe his way into the hotel room. Placing the box onto the table - not paying much attention to it yet - he toyed with the idea of running himself a nice hot bath. He’d been in countless meetings all day, and though he hadn’t had the opportunity to say much, he had suffered through endless presentations and handshakes.

Loosening his tie, his phone began a stream of vibrations and he slipped it out of the pocket of his slacks. A smile appeared on his face. “Hey, baby,” he greeted easily, pulling the tie off and tossing it over one of the chairs.

“Hey. How was your day?” Sehun asked, and he could hear the smile in his voice.

The biggest drawback to being away for the trip was that he had to be away from his boyfriend, since Sehun couldn’t come with him due to his own work deadlines. “It was...a lot. But it’s better now,” he practically cooed into the phone, flopping down onto the bed and stretching out as he listened to Sehun’s soft laughter. “How about yours?”

“It was fine. Jongin’s an idiot and messed up a few things, but what else is new?” he groaned. Jongin and Sehun had been friends for years, and it was practically a ritual by now that Jongin would inevitably mess something up because he forgot something important, and Sehun would complain about it to Yixing later.

Yixing smiled as he listened to his boyfriend talk about his friend’s incompetence, simply enjoying the sound of his voice and the cadence of his speech pattern. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine they were in their apartment together, with the way he would lean into Sehun’s shoulder and their legs would twine together as they talked. With the way that his fingers would end up trailing along the buttons of Sehun’s shirt until Sehun tilted up his chin to kiss him.

“Yixing? Are you listening?” Sehun half-whined.

“Oh...sorry,” he laughed, “I was listening, I just got a little...distracted.”

“By what? You’re in your room, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about you. I miss you.”

There was a brief pause on Sehun’s end. “I miss you, too. Did you get a package today?”

Yixing frowned a little, raising his head to glance at the box on the table. “That’s from you? I thought it was something from the company.”

“Open it,” Sehun said, and there was an air of amusement in his voice.

Yixing’s lips pressed together, considering what Sehun would send him that couldn’t wait until he got home in another week. But he never said no to his boyfriend - or anyone, really, but particularly Sehun - so he stood and retrieved the box from the table, the phone cradled against his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Open it and see, dummy,” Sehun said, edging a laugh.

He hummed a little, and pressed the button to place the other on speakerphone. Ripping the tape from the box, he questioned Sehun again, but was met with only a scoff. He pressed the sides of the box flaps down, seeing something...yellow? underneath the bubble wrap. “What in the…” he mumbled, carefully taking the wrap out of the box. Nestled inside another layer of plastic sat what looked almost like a banana. Except the end of one side was flared and there was a ridged texture along the surface. “What...is this…?”

Sehun’s laugh rang out in the room. “Come on, Yixing, you can probably guess. It’s a plug for your pretty little ass,” he teased.

Yixing could feel a warmth spreading over his cheeks, and he couldn’t suppress the bubble of embarrassed laughter to escape him. “Sehun! Why would you send me this? And why is it shaped like a banana?” he asked, covering his face a little even though the other couldn’t see him. It wasn’t as though they’d never used toys or that sexual things embarrassed him, it was the sudden springing of the toy in a hotel room with Sehun a couple thousand miles away.

“Oh, come on, Yixing, I know you have to be horny. I’m practically dying. I just thought the banana was funny. But I want you to use it.”

He considered for a moment that scratch he couldn’t itch, that yearning of simple desire in his stomach. “Now?”

“You can, I wouldn’t stop you. But all day tomorrow. Will you do that for me?” Sehun asked, tone smooth and charming.

Yixing was silent for just a moment, but they both knew he had never been able to say no very well. “I can’t...wear this when other people are around, are you kidding me?” he asked, voice in a state of faint disbelief. He reached out, running a finger along the smooth surface.

“Yes, you can. Who will know? Take a video of you putting it in tomorrow morning,” Sehun ordered, leaving little room for argument. Yixing let out a few more embarrassed protests, but he sighed softly and agreed, telling his boyfriend he’d do it only because he loved him.

—

Yixing bit his lip, gaze falling on the toy again. With another sigh, he grabbed his phone, arranging it in the thrown together structure to hold onto his phone so it could film him for Sehun. He pressed the red record button. “You’re awful for this,” he reminded him, but there was a smile on his face because he could never actually be upset with Sehun.

Taking a deep breath he slid the boxer-briefs down off of his hips, letting them pool on the ground. There was a strange feeling to being watched, even though he knew that only Sehun would see it, and he’d seen him naked countless times. But he plucked up the toy and the small jar of vaseline that had been in the hotel toiletries, and went to crawl onto the bed. He glanced toward the phone, judging if he was in view of the camera.  
He shook his head a little, but ignored the sort of protest in the back of his mind. Instead, he considered that it would make Sehun smile, that it would make his cock hard, and that was enough for him to carry on with it. He scooped out a dollop of the cool jelly, smearing it over the toy generously. Dipping his fingers back into the little pot, he spread the material over his fingers, slicking them up before he reached around, sliding a digit smoothly inside himself. A soft moan slipped past his lips, not really having bothered to finger himself in a while.

Thrusting a finger inside himself, he settled into the sensation before he quickly added another, crooking them inside himself. He wished the fingers belonged to Sehun, with his long, pretty digits curving inside him and rubbing against his prostate. But he didn’t let himself get lost in the feeling for long, and retrieved the slicked-up tool.

His teeth worried at his bottom lip as he maneuvered himself on the bed, spreading his legs wider for easier access, and leaned forward slightly, keeping his muscles taut so he didn’t lose his balance. His hand reached to spread his ass open, and the other placed the plug at the edge of his entrance. The cool, hard material pressed against his rim, and he gasped softly as he began to push slowly inside. The ridges in the toy scraped against his insides, causing soft gasps to leave his lips as he pushed it all the way inside.

When the toy was seated fully inside himself, he shifted a few times, testing how it felt inside of him. He felt full and open, and every motion and movement felt like he was almost being fucked open. He realized quickly that he was already hard, but he shifted to move off of the bed and shot the camera a grin. “You’re going to kill me one of these days,” he said playfully, before he reached out and turned off the recording.

—

Yixing felt the plug inside of him with every movement. Walking to breakfast with the clients was challenging enough - every step reminded him of the toy pressing against his insides - but when they were due to sit, he quickly realized the full extent of how miserable the day was going to be. As he sat into the chair, the plug was driven deeper inside of him, and he had to choke back a moan by clearing his throat. Sweat already began to bead on his brow.

But with very little movement, he was able to mostly forget about it. At least until he stood up to say goodbye to the other men. His jaw clenched as the plug shifted, and he tried to carefully keep his expression neutral. It was going to be a long day.

A few hours in and Yixing felt like he was beginning to tremble. He’d sat through meetings where he could feel the toy pressing against his prostate, walked through the company that caused him to be fucked open, and he felt like he was about to explode. The only saving grace was that he knew Sehun had been affected by the video - judging from the text he’d gotten saying “oh fuck baby you’re so sexy.” And a following text announcing how hard he already was.

By lunch, Yixing couldn’t help but call his boyfriend.

“How are you holding up?” Sehun asked, playfully coy.

“This is...torture,” he rasped, walking out of the elevator and down the hall.

Sehun snorted. “I keep watching the video of you fucking yourself open with it. Where are you?”

His cock twitched at the words, and his eyes clenched shut as he shut the door behind him. “I’m just back in my room. I have a few minutes before anyone’s expecting me.”

“You haven’t cheated and already come or anything, have you?” Sehun asked, voice low like it always got when he was turned on.

“No, I’m so hard. I wish you were inside me instead of this banana toy, though,” he whined softly, and he couldn’t resist letting his palm brush against the bulge in his pants. He was desperate for some sort of relief.

“You can imagine it’s me. Like you should go lay down. And push your pants off your hips. You can take it out of you. And wrap your fingers around yourself just like I would if I were there,” Sehun instructed, voice calm despite the tone Yixing knew so well.

He hummed his agreement, and complied with Sehun’s requests, laying back on the bed and shoving his pants and underwear down his thighs, cock springing free and slapping him in the stomach. Slowly, he reached for the base of the toy and slowly began to let it slip out of him. His rim throbbed with the pressure and arousal, and he breathed out a sigh of relief when it came out with a wet sound. His hole fluttered at the sudden emptiness.

The phone was next to him on speakerphone, and he heard the sound of Sehun’s breath hitching. “How would you do it?” he asked quietly, fingers reaching out to grace over his length.

“Slowly. Start from the base of your cock and stroke so slowly upward. Drag your nails just a little, the way you like it a little rough sometimes.”

It was Sehun’s voice more than anything that caused the spike of arousal to flood through him. He moaned unabashedly as he began to touch himself, fingers wrapping around his length. Sehun always had the perfect way of wrapping slim fingers to encompass his cock, and stroke him in a way that always brought Yixing close to tears with how good it felt. “I’m...not going to last long…” he gasped out. He’d been on sensory overload all morning, and he felt like he was going to explode any second.

Sehun hummed softly. “I think you’re enjoying this. You can stroke yourself faster, baby. Come for me, let me hear you.”

Normally, Yixing didn’t come so quickly. He could last at least until Sehun had already climaxed, sometimes twice, but the feeling of the plug brushing against his prostate for hours and rubbing his insides raw with pleasure was too much. His fingers wrapped around himself and he began to fuck into his hand, spreading precum along his length for an easier slide. His moans came out loud and unashamed in the quiet room, and he could hear Sehun’s heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

It only took a few well-placed twist of his hand before he was overcome with a sensation of warmth and pleasure. His climax hit hard, his eyes rolling backward and hips arching off the bed as white hot release spilled over his hand and shirt. Breathy moans escaped him as he came, trailing into soft whines in the aftermath as his hips gyrated against his hand to milk the last of his release.

Silence remained in the room for a long moment after, and Yixing took a shuddery breath. “Sehun…” he breathed.

“Fuck, that was so hot.”

“I want to say I hate you for this...but it just made me miss you.”

Sehun let out a quiet laugh. “You lame ass.”

“Did you…?” he let the question trail off.

“Mm-hmm. I came with you, baby, you were just enjoying yourself too much to hear it. Next time...I’ll make you sit through the whole day so you can come sit on my cock after.”

“Sehun, don’t make me hard again,” he said with a laugh, reaching for some tissues to try and clean up the mess. His shirt was definitely done for.

“Sure thing, banana boy.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wish I was more sorry than I am. Dedicated to Grace. 
> 
> Also...I have never written this pairing ever so keep that in mind. Unedited.


End file.
